


Who, What, Where, How and Winn

by K_Rob3



Series: The Courage to Hope [5]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Rob3/pseuds/K_Rob3
Summary: Kara and Winn are back together again. Best friends reunited, even if only for a brief time. After game night, Winn wants the scoop on his friend's life and Kara needs a confidante.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: The Courage to Hope [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629943
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Who, What, Where, How and Winn

Kara finished putting sheets on the couch and laying out pillows and blankets for Winn. She still couldn’t quite believe her best friend was there. Yes, he was back because they had to deal with an evil doppelgänger from another Earth and another time, but it was so good to see him. 

Winn came out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt, looking every bit the friend she remembered rather than the superhero he’d become. He was a bit older than she remembered, but he was also confident. And a husband and a father. 

He grinned at her and she smiled, pointing to the couch, “You’re all set.”

“Thank you,” he grinned happily, feeling just a little bit buzzed after game night shenanigans. 

“It’s really so good to see you, Winn,” she said, wistfully. 

He took a seat on the couch, leaning back with a happy sigh, “I missed you guys. Like a lot. I love my life, don’t get me wrong. My wife and daughter are my whole world. But, sometimes, it feels a little wrong that she’s growing up without her aunts and uncles to spoil her even more than I do.”

“She’s beautiful,” Kara commented, “They both are. I’m so happy for you I could burst.”

Winn stared at her for several seconds. He missed her more than he could ever express. Leaving was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. He missed their talks. Their honesty with each other. 

“So,” he patted the surface next to him then put an arm around her shoulder when she sat down, “What’s up with you?”

She shook her head, “You mean besides rebooting the universe and merging all the Earths into one and finding out that I work for Lex Luthor?”

His eyes twinkled, “Yeah, besides all that boring stuff.”

They laughed for several moments, enjoying their easy camaraderie and a bond forged from years of trust and friendship. 

“Honestly, I’m just trying to keep my head above water,” Kara finally confessed, “It’s been weird. Things are so different. But there have been some good things too.”

“Uh huh,” he drawled, like a school girl about to hear some juicy gossip, “What kind of good things?”

Kara blushed and he continued, “Something going on with you and the new guy?”

“William?” Kara’s eyes got wide, “No! Gosh no!”

Winn tilted his head back and forth, “Me thinks thou doest protest too much. He seems pretty smitten.”

“If he is, I hope it’s not with me,” Kara said, feeling a little uncomfortable. 

“Why? He’s reasonably handsome. He seems to get along with everyone. Is it because he doesn’t know about your alter ego?”

“No. I mean, no, he doesn’t know about Supergirl. But no, I’m not interested in him.”

Winn waited. Something was churning in that blonde head. 

She glanced sideways at him and grinned, “I’m seeing someone.”

Winn’s eyes twinkled, “I knew it! Okay, tell me everything. What’s his name? What’s he do? Why wasn’t he here tonight? Does Alex know? Has she beat him up yet?”

Kara laughed, “It’s pretty new, Winn. And I think Alex knows, but she doesn’t know, know. You know?”

If anyone but Winn would have heard that, they’d be super confused. But it was. And he was an expert at both speaking and understanding Kara. 

“Okay,” he drawled, “So, why the secrecy? I know things have been different since the crisis. Oh my god! It’s not Lex is it?”

“Winn!!!” Kara looked at him in outrage, “Gross! No!”

“Whew! Okay, just making sure,” he leaned into her, “So, talk to me.”

Kara thought about Kate and a soft smile stretched her lips. Winn saw it and it melted his already soft heart. 

“You’ve got it bad,” he teased gently.

Kara nodded, “I think I do. But it’s still pretty new.”

Winn shifted until he was sitting sideways on the couch, giving her his full attention, “Alright, enough evasion. Tell me everything!”

Kara laughed, “I’ve missed you!”

He waved an impatient hand, “Yeah, yeah. I missed you too. Now talk!”

Kara leaned back, smiling, “Well, first of all, her name is Kate.”

Kara waited for a reaction to that and after a few seconds Winn’s eyes went wide and he prompted, “And?”

“You’re not surprised?”

“Kara, I live in the future. This heterosexual, homosexual, right or wrong crap is long gone. People figured out they had way more important things to worry about than who is in love with whom. Now, keep going. Tell me everything!”

So she did. They talked late into the night. She told him everything, starting with when she initially met Kate and Batwoman and everything in between. Obviously she left out some details, but by the time she finished he knew it all. 

“Wow,” Winn finally said, smiling, “That’s a ridiculously complicated yet sappy story.”

Kara hit him with a pillow causing them both to laugh.   
“So,” he said when they settled down, “Why wasn’t she here tonight? Why doesn’t Alex or anyone else know?”

Kara sighed, “I just don’t feel like explaining.”

Winn looked at her confused, “You just explained it to me.”

“But you’re you.”

“Yeah. And Alex is Alex, what’s the differ…oh,” he nodded in understanding. 

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, “Exactly. I am bursting to talk to her about Kate. To tell her how amazing she is, how sweet, and brave and a million other things. But…”

“But if you talk about you and Kate, you’ll have to explain everything else. And Alex, being the overprotective, suspicious big sister that she is, is going to want every single little detail.”

She looked at him, pain and fear swimming in her eyes, “Yeah. And I don’t want to go there. Not yet. One of the things I lo…like the most about Kate is that she has no expectations of me. She’s known me as Kara and Supergirl from the very beginning. Like you. And she just wants me. And I don’t have to hide anything from her. She’s literally seen me at my lowest point, stripped of everything I was. She’s amazing. And she makes me feel happy.”

Winn propped his head on his fist and sighed, “I really want to meet her.”

“I want you to meet her. I want everyone to meet her. But, I’m not up to explaining.”

Winn took her hands and tugged until she was facing him. He leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I’m very happy that you met someone who makes you happy, Kara,” he said, entwining their fingers, “And I understand why you’re scared to talk about it with Alex. But if there’s one thing I know about the Danvers’ sisters, it’s that they love each other more than anything on any Earth in any reality. I know you and Alex have had your battles over the years, but don’t sell her short. The longer you wait, the more suspicious she’ll be and the harder it will be to get her to listen. Just tell her that you aren’t ready to relive the whole ordeal, but let her in. You know she won’t let you down.”

Kara threw her arms around him and squeezed as hard as she dared. She loved this man so much. It made her heart hurt to think of him leaving, but she was elated to have him back, even for a short time. 

“You’re right,” she said when she released him.

“Of course I am,” his eyes twinkled.

She rolled her eyes, “Alright, I think I’m all talked out for the night.”

She hugged him again then stood up, “Sleep well, Winn.”

“You too,” he winked at her before settling down on the couch.

A few minutes later, she climbed onto her bed, tired but feeling a bit lighter than she had in a while. She grabbed her phone and pulled up a picture of Kate. She smiled as she traced the image with her fingertip. 

“Happy Birthday, Kate,” she said to the picture, “I wish you were here. Goodnight.”

She kissed the image then set the phone aside. As she felt her body relax she realized that Winn was right. She needed to talk to Alex. Every day, Kate’s significance and presence in her life was growing more and more solid. She hoped that continued to be the case. Because of all the things that had changed and all the uncertainties that still lingered, her relationship with Kate was the only thing she was looking forward to exploring.

**Author's Note:**

> I could absolutely not resist this. In my mind, it's impossible that Kara wouldn't tell Winn about Kate. This is one of the sweetest friendships I've ever seen. I couldn't not play with them a little bit.


End file.
